Love in the Worst Way
by aki9912
Summary: first oneshot. tomokixmikako. thought about it while surfing web.


**_So lately I have been nonresponsive when It comes to updates of my stories, as usual. Sorry but I'm doing my other fresh-out-of-high-school biz, getting drunk illegally at parties, smoking and rolling blunts, all that great stuff. Jk :3. Anyway, my stories, I've been braindead, to all my fans, thanks, I will attempt to get better. HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_Love in the Worst Way_**

I stared at her body hungrily, for I could not wait to ravish it. To run my tongue all over her love spots. My purple-haired mistress who I would anything for, willingly or forcibly. I know she enjoys watching me suffer, but we hang out all the time, for I seem to be incapable of hate. I could never hate anyone, no matter how much pain they have dealt me. That is why I live with Nymph, Astrea, and even Ikaros. I seem to just love everyone, even if everyone doesn't love me back.

Mikako Satsukitane, I trace my fingers along her body while she stares at me with that same tormenting smirk as always, even though this is love making, isn't it? I love her and she loves me back, right? My doubts temporarily subside from this wonder as she starts to moan. Dear god, I love the sounds she makes when she enters ecstasy. The pure bliss of her voice would be enough to send me over the edge. The girl I claim as evil who I am currently teasing with hands and tongue. This is however different from grabbing her breasts any other time where she would stare at me maliciously, or do something violent. One of the things I love about her, she never put me down like most of the other girls at my school, not with anything I take literally that is. She never calls me bug, pest, or cockroach.

I start to nibble her tits as she moans more loudly and I start dry humping her pussy, the tip harshly hitting her clitoris every so often. She grabs my hand and gently bites down on my finger. The intensity however increases, so does the amount of pleasure I feel. My erect member begins to twitch wildly in anticipation, it slaps Mikako's cunt rapidly in the same rhythm of my heartbeat. I know I can't keep up this foreplay for much longer. Even still, I budge my finger until it slithers in Mikako's mouth and then I start finger fucking her mouth at such a speed, I am practically punching her. This was getting me close to the edge and her tongue hitting the ball of my fingertip was not helping much either. I couldn't help myself to do anything but release all over her upper body. Her stomach, pelvis tits (covering her nipples perfectly), her right cheek, and part of her hair.

"A little impatient, aren't we Sakurai?" she said with a small chuckle. Her laughter was heaven, except for when it was caused by her causing me pain. I stuck the tip of my rock hard dick inside her pussy, somewhat surprised to hit no barrier. Was she really that easy? No matter how easy Mikako may or may not be, it is undeniable that pussy it tight as hell, I nearly came on contact, but I had to restrain. I am still a junior high student and I don't want Sohara to see me with a baby from Mikako everywhere I go. I slowly pulled out and went back in at a steadily gaining pace gaining whimpers from her side. Wrapped her legs around me as I propelled like a race car to her enjoyment, clearly bringing me to climax.

"You are sooooo big Sakurai-Kun… 3" Mikako said. Long before I had realized, I had began cumming inside of Mikako, temporarily increasing my intensity and bringing me to a stop.

"Wow, you're so big Tomoki, much better than Sugata." At this I froze up, she had been fucking Sugata even better than this, no wonder they hung out so much. "From now on you are my new fuck buddy Sakurai-kun, I love you"

No she doesn't, she loves my cock. She didn't love me as I had suspected. That was meaningless sex.

Why…

**_AN: SO THAT WAS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER. IT WAS FROM TOMOKI'S . WELL TO THOSE WHO ARE WAITING FOR Tomoki'S PLEASURE, FOR THE NEAR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF ITS POSTING I SHALL MAKE CHAPTER 7, OR 8, I ALREADY FORGOT… MY BAD._**


End file.
